Present-day logging practices typically involve a landholder granting a logging concern the right to log the trees in a geographical region. Generally the geographical region is portion of land held by the landholder. The boundary of the geographical region is typically specified, and certain trees within the region which are exempt from harvesting are marked with special tapes or paints to clearly denote their exempted status.
It is frequently difficult for the landholder to constantly monitor the harvesting operation within the geographical region. As a result, unauthorized harvesting of trees located outside the geographical region, as well as harvesting of exempted trees located inside the geographical region, occurs frequently. This unauthorized harvesting is clearly contrary to the intent of the grant and, in the case where trees are harvested outside the geographical region, can result in damage to an adjacent landholder.
If the landholder can be given notification that an unauthorized harvesting is occurring, such operations can be more successfully monitored. Consequently, it is desirable to have a method and apparatus to provide notification of the falling motion of a tree to the landholder.